Unchanging love
by Supernova20
Summary: Lily's and Severus story before, during and after Hogwarts. How he developed his undeniable love for her, how she fell in love with James and how the two ex best friends changed their paths during hard times. A story about this complicated love triangle. The plot is better than the summary, I promise! Review please! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Wizarding World lovers!**

 **I've been really really really busy but in honour of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child", I've decided to start a new Fanfic. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story I've created inside my mind. Sorry for any gramatical mistakes! Feel free to review, give me ideas, and constructive criticism.**

 **I'll try to update as often as possible! Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly...) just the plot line.**

 **Third person POV**

On a playground near their house, two sisters were playing as a young small boy with long greasy hair was watching them from behind a bush.

The boy, Severus Snape, had been following the girls around for weeks without them noticing. The first time he saw both of them was when the Evans family was walking around the neighborhood and Lily Evans, the youngest sister, was making a small leaf levitate behind her back. A muggle family with a witch for a daughter. He was quite surprised when he found out that the red haired girl belonged to his world. Since then, Severus has been planning a way to talk to the red haired girl and hoping to befriend her before the letter to Hogwarts came. He wanted to impress her, tell her everything before anyone else could so that when the time was right to go to school she would never leave his side.

Summer had arrived a month ago and the girls came down to play in the park quite often. Sometimes with the whole family, sometimes just Lily and her oldest sister, Petunia, and other times both sisters and her friends. He tolerated Petunia and Lily's friends but he couldn't stand her muggle friend and, best friend at the moment, Sebastian Rogers.

The blond blue eyed boy fancied Lily, Severus was sure. He always brought her sweets and complimented her. However, the red haired girl didn't seem to notice and that was one thing the boy wearing the oversized clothes liked about her, her innocence.

Severus had been longing to talk to Lily but he didn't have the courage. He knew Lily had a good heart but with her sister it was a whole different story. Petunia knew who he was, she had seen him before and with disapproving eyes. Once, he had been sitting near a tree at the playground and before he could notice and hide, he overheard the kids of the neighborhood talking. Sebastian was asking Petunia where her sister was and she told him Lily was sick so she couldn't come.

At that point, Severus didn't know what to do, normally, he doesn't talk to muggles or anyone at all. He was disappointed because Lily wasn't there but relieved at the same time because the red haired girl wouldn't see him making a fool of himself. It was too late to hide or run away the other kids had seen him. He wasn't facing them, he just stood there in silence with his heart beating as fast as the fastest broom in the market.

The kids were laughing as they approached to were Severus was and Sebastian had pointed out they were 9. If they wanted the game to be even, since Lily wasn't there to play soccer, they would need someone else.

"Lou, look! We could ask that boy over there if he wants to play with us." - Marvin, one of Sebastian's friends, asked his sister Louise.

"No way Marv! Remember what father told us, the Snape's aren't the best people in the neighborhood." - said Louise.

"Where does he live? And why is he wearing those horrendous clothes? - Petunia asked in a high pitched voice.

"Down the street, near the river. My mother said I shouldn't trust the Snape's. I overhead her talking with Miss Samuels and she said they are weird." - Jake, another member of the group, said. - "My mom tried to be nice to them when they moved in and his father practically closed the door in her face shouting a weird word at her."

"I agree with you Lou, we shouldn't ask him to play with us. He looks like a freak." - Petunia remarked.

"But we're 9! Without Lily here the game won't be even" - Sebastian pouted. – "Seriously Tuney, I'm going to run back to your house and beg for Lily to come out to play if we don't find someone else. Let's just ask the Snape boy and if he tries something I will defend all of you."

Petunia laughed - "Don't worry Sebastian. Look, here comes Antoine! He'll play with us."

"Yes, I agree with the others, I don't want play with that Snape boy. Let's listen to Lou and Petunia, they are the eldest so they know better" - Elizabeth pointed out.

That was all Severus needed to hear, he stood up and ran back to his house. Those kids were never going to understand him, they didn't belong to his world but Lily did. He needed to talk to her but how? She was always surrounded by those muggles. He needed to be quick, he was running out of time, that Hogwarts letter would be arriving soon and if he didn't talk to her before that event he would ruin his chance of befriending Lily Evans. Severus decided that the next time he saw Lily he would speak to her but only if she was alone or with her sister, since it was her family, but never in front of those friends of her.

The days passed, Lily got better but she was never alone. If it wasn't her group of friends, it was Sebastian or her whole family who were with her. Severus was jealous, without knowing it, he had developed strong feelings for the girl. He had memorized her voice, her way of walking and even if she was miles away he knew it was her. He wouldn't admit it but he had been spying her for weeks, had practiced in his room what he was going to tell her and imagined they were friends.

July came around and finally the day arrived. Lily was at the playground only with her sister and Severus was hiding behind a bush waiting for the right time to make his appearance and fighting his nervousness.

 **Severus Snape's POV**

The day has finally come and I have to talk to her before it is too late. Oh Merlin, my hands are sweaty... my heart is beating fast. I need to calm down, I've practiced what I am going to tell her but what if she doesn't like me? No, she likes everyone and she's sweet to everyone unlike the others. Hopefully, that Rogers boy didn't tell her about the incident the other day, that would ruin my plan. I saw him trying to hold her hand the other day but he failed at it because she was distracted... does she like him? I've heard they were best friends but best friends can like each other. I want to become her best friend that way she will like me.

What am I saying? Stop Severus, you are over thinking this situation and you sound like an idiot.

 **Third person POV**

On a playground near their house, two sisters were playing as a young small boy with long greasy hair was watching them from behind a bush.

 **Did you guys liked it? hated it? Should I continue? Thank you so much for reading!**

 **And please, REVIEW. It means a lot to me & I like reading your thoughts. I speak, English, French and Spanish so feel free to post a comment in your own language.**

 **Have a great day! and until next time!**

 ***Accio Reviews* :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello witches and wizards! I'm updating this story and thanks to the people that reviewed, it means a lot. Keep reviewing please :) Hope you like it! and great news we'll have more of J.K. Rowling eventually, how exciting is that? For how long have you guys been potterheads?**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

It was a lovely Tuesday afternoon when Petunia and Lily had decided to go to the playground. It was around 13:00h, before lunch, so anybody was there to be found. The two girls were swinging forward and backward as a skinny boy with greasy hair was watching them play hidden behind a bush.

His face reflected interest for the smallest girl swinging higher than her sister. The day had come, he had to talk to Lily Evans and tell her the truth of who she was and that she belonged to his world but most importantly, he hoped to befriend the little red haired girl he had a crush on, even though he wouldn't admit it. Severus waited patiently for the right moment to come. He had everything planned and he practised during this whole time what he was going to tell Lily.

He overheard the two girls laughing from behind the bush until Petunia's voice replaced the laughs - "Lily, don't do it". But it was too late, Lily had let go of the swing and flown into the air, literally, before, gently, landing on the floor. The red haired girl was laughing loudly staring at the sky. "I'm fine Tuney"- Lily said. "Mummy told you not to do it!" - said Petunia with a frightened voice. The eldest sister stopped her swing and stood up with her hands on her hips.

Severus was impressed, he couldn't deny the magic inside the girl and every second that passed his crush towards Lily Evans became stronger and stronger. Her giggle filled his ears and sounded like the sweetest melody to him but it wasn't the right time just yet.

Still giggling, Lily approached to her sister. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do". Petunia was afraid and glanced around making sure the playground was deserted. Lily walked towards the bush where Severus was hiding and picked up a flower. Petunia approached to Lily, torn between curiosity and disapproval. The flower the red haired girl had picked up was opening and closing its petals like a many lipped-oyster. "Stop it!" shouted Petunia. "It's not hurting you" said Lily while throwing away the flower. "Either way, it is not right Lily" said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "I want to know how do you do it?" she added with desire in her voice.

That was it, the perfect moment. Severus stood up from his hiding place and speak to the girls for the first time. His heart was beating quite hard when he said "It is obvious, isn't it?". He could no longer contain himself, he had longed and imagined that moment for a really long time. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was.

 **Severus POV**

Petunia ran back towards the swings and Lily startled remained where she was. "Oh Merlin! She looks scared, I think I just ruined my chance." I thought starting to regret my appearance. I felt a bit better when for the first time Lily looked at me directly and spoke "What's obvious?" she asked in her sweet voice. "Ok, calm down" I thought and in an air of nervous excitement that I was trying to hide I spoke, lowering my voice a bit. "I know what you are." "What do you mean" she replied. "You're… you're a witch" I said almost whispering.

Wait, she looks offended. I'm an idiot, for someone living in the muggle world if someone calls you a witch must be an insult.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody" Lily said, turning around, nose in the air, marching off toward her sister. I'm beginning to turn red… this can't be possible. "No!" I said loudly trying to defend myself. "You are… you are a witch. I've been watching you for awhile. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard."

Petunia started laughing hysterically, "Wizard! did you hear that Lily? You are that Snape boy!" facing Lily she continued, "They live down Spinner's End by the river" and just like the last time, when they had met, it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation.

Apparently, her courage returned because now she is acting mean like the last time. "Why have you been spying on us?" Petunia asked in a high pitched tone. "Haven't been spying" I said turning even redder and feeling uncomfortable "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," I added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."

The eldest sister seems confused. Just as I thought, she doesn't understand the word. "Lily, come on, we're leaving" I heard her say angrily. The small red haired girl obeyed at once. I can't believe this is happening, they are leaving… It all went wrong, this is not how I planned it.

 **Third person POV**

As Severus stood there watching them in silence as they marched through the playground gate, a certain Lily Evans was thinking about what he had said and, as curious as she was, she wanted to know further about the witch thing he talked about.

While the two sisters were heading home, Petunia was still angry. "I can't believe that Snape boy had been spying on us, what a freak." she said "We'll, I think he just want to make friends. He is alone all the time so probably he wants to play with us" Lily replied. "No way! he is such a freak! Haven't you seen how he dresses? and a wizard? oh, please. The next he will say is that he lives in wonderland" Lily let out a fake small giggle because she really felt bad for that Snape boy.

When they arrived, Lily went straight to her room and started thinking. She grabbed one of her dolls and without touching her, the doll started dancing. She liked to play by herself sometimes because whenever Lily made her toys move around without touching them Petunia would call her mom and tell her what Lily had been doing. Was she really a witch? would that be possible? She had seen all of the Disney movies and she was sure that most of the witches were villains. Was she meant to be bad? or she could be like a fairy godmother or maybe she was like one of those super heroes, maybe an x-men! No no, Lily thought. She wasn't normal, that was for sure. Her sister couldn't do the same things as her…

 **Lily's POV**

Maybe I need to talk to that Snape boy, he said his mom was like me and he said he was a wizard. He doesn't seem mean or maybe he just said that he was like me because he wanted a friend. Either way, I must talk to him.

 **Hope you guys liked it. It was a small chapter but it is the beginning of Lily's and Severus friendship. If you guys have any ideas or comments leave a review down below and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter :)**

 **Until next time! Mischief managed.**


End file.
